This disclosure relates to inspecting metallic alloy parts to determine whether the parts include contaminant elements.
Nickel or other metallic alloys are typically used for parts that operate under relatively severe conditions, such as corrosive, elevated temperature, or high stress conditions. The composition of the nickel alloy may be selected to provide desirable properties, depending on the particular operating conditions. However, the nickel alloy may be exposed, through the manufacturing process of the part, to substances that can influence the desired properties.